


Good Friends

by Junisdesk



Series: 50 prompts from the SHINee Pairing/Prompt Generator [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Immobility, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junisdesk/pseuds/Junisdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki got the best of friends as group members. They come up with the silliest ideas. Like tying Jinki to the bed post and leave him alone.</p><p>Just a little smut piece about Onew loving his own body (who doesn't love his anyways?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from the SHINee Pairing/Prompt Generator. There will be 50 prompts. This is the first one. I'll try to keep all of them in canon-verse.
> 
> I even used another random generator for the ratings and genres, so there will be angst, friendship, romance, etc.

Onew / Onew // Good Friends – Immobilization, helplessness, nc-17

 

Jinki was sure there was no other group in the whole SM family that could act as immature as his band mates could. The point was accurately proven now, Jinki thought as he pulled on the scarf that fixed both of his wrist to the bedpost. He didn't have to think about who the culprit could be, since this wasn't the first time something similar happened. For the defense of the lead singer, he only played such pranks when he was sure Jinki had no schedule to run late for. This didn't stop Jinki to already form evil revenge plans though. He was so going to get back on Jonghyun later.

 

If it was any other morning, Jinki would comtemplate on just drifting back to sleep and not to wake up until the rest of the group returned. Jinki was an incredibly heavy sleeper by default, that explained why he didn't even stir while Jonghyun was tying his hands with two of Kibum's favorite scarves. Speaking of which, Jinki was sure he would find a perfect supporter in the form of a furious Kibum to mess with Jonghyun for this.

 

Unfortunately sleep was not an option now. Jinki knew it would be useless to even try in his current state. He sighed as he looked down at the bulge of his pyjama pants. Of all mornings he had to get a hard on today when Jonghyun decided to make him the victim of his sadistic tendencies. Just fantastic. He knew his own body enough to be sure he couldn't just will it away. There was no way it was going to pass until he got the satisfaction he needed desperately at the moment.

 

He tried pulling on the scarves again but the ties didn't seem to loosen one bit, they only cut into the flesh of his wrists rather painfully. Jinki groaned as he threw his head back on the pillow and tried to find a solution. It was not easy to think though as all the blood had left his brain to wander southward, not leaving him anything to make it function properly.

 

Raising his head with difficulty again, he squinted at the digital clock on the night stand and estimated another hour until the others would come home from whatever activities they were occupied with. He should just try to calm his body down until he would be able to lock himself up in the bathroom and take care of his erection that was straining even more prominently against the front of his pants by now.

 

With a frustrated sigh he wriggled his feet out of the rumpled sheets, the movement caused his pants to stroke his hard on as it met the soft fabric. Jinki squeezed his eyes shut, his lips straining in a tight line as he clenched his teeth.

 

“Fuck, Jonghyun, some friend you are,” he murmured lowly, even if he was reasonable and knew Jonghyun had probably no idea what he caused with his childish prank. At the moment all that mattered was that the singer was the cause of his misery.

 

Another fifteen minutes passed with Jinki singing all the chorus parts of all the songs on their new album and some more, trying to distract himself, when he finally gave up, not seeing any chance of calming down. He wriggled again, whimpering just above a whisper as the fabric made contact with the oversensitive skin of his cock. If he was lucky, the others would be home in a half an hour but the thought didn't really offer him any comfort.

 

He could try the other way though, even if that would be a first. But he wasn't blessed with an excellent immagination for nothing. God knew whether it was going to work or not but he could at least try, which just told everything about how desparate he felt.

 

His fingers curled around the scarves as he closed his eyes again, concentrating on every little sensation that sweeped over his heated body. He could already feel sweat drops forming on his forehead, a fine layer covering his skin as the first images of touching himself flooded his mind. Jinki didn't by any chance think of himself as a self-conceited person but god, he loved touching himself from time to time. He enjoyed the slightly calloused hands roaming over his bare chest and teasing his nipples in slow, circular movements. It felt even more amazing when the heat didn't reach his hands yet, and the fingers were still cold on his hot skin as they brushed and stroked, raising goosebumps all over.

 

Jinki let out a moan, feeling his dick hardening even more as the thug on his wrist cut deeper. It felt delicious actually, suprising Jinki even more than he thought it should have. A sweat drop landed on the pillow next to his left ear, and Jinki could swear he heard it sizzling as the temperature rose considerably. Or at least it felt like it.

 

Throwing his head to the side, he tried to decide what he would do next, if he had the luxury to use his hands. He almost smirked at the thought. Teasing was something he definitely enjoyed even when he was alone. He always waited for being hard to the extreme before touching his dick, first only through his pants. Oh God, he loved to do that. It wasn't a secret that Jinki had no reason to complain about sizes and hell did he enjoy feeling the sharp outline of his swollen erection through the fabric of his pants.

 

How much he wanted to feel his hands on himself now, how badly he wanted to slide his fingers down and just feel the hardness press against them with the feather-light touch he would caress himself with. A sharp gasp left his lips as he felt a tiny drop of precum leaking out. He was definitely panting by the time he decided to go past the confine of his pants in his mind and finally feel skin on skin. It was amazing how he could literally feel his own cool fingers brushing his dick, the way they would curl around the stretched skin, the way it would lie heavy against his palm.

 

Jinki panted harshly into the silence of the room, his cheek pressed into the pillow. Hips jerking up to try to rub against something, anything, he started to move his hands up and down his incredibly hard cock. A moun, louder than any sound he produced so far, cut harshly into the air as his body shivered violently, more precum staining his pants with another spur. Panting, Jinki opened his eyes and looked down on himself, whimpering at the sight of the wet spot that painted his pale coloured pant dark grey.

 

He willed his mind to move his hands faster, his wrists automatically pulling on his restraints in response. “Fuck,” he murmured as he realized there was no turning back now and he would actually cum without even touching himself. There was a sudden hotness starting from his balls, sweeping over to the tip of his dick and Jinki could think of nothing else than how he would finish his little adventure to be as satisfying as it could possibly be. He wouldn't stop the movements of his hand on his cock, but rather he would use his other hand to help himself losing even more into the sensation. He would caress his nipples once again, sliding down over his stomach, before wandering lower to scrape his nails against the soft skin of the insides of his thighs which would tremble in reaction, spreading even wider. A finger would briefly tease his hole just sightly before his palm would cup his balls, returning to his quivering hole from time to time.

 

Hips thrusting up rhythmically, Jinki groaned lowly from the back of his throat as he could feel the inevitable coming. His whole groin seemed to be on fire, the orgasm starting to coil somewhere inexplainable before he jerked his hips high into the air and came into his pants with the longest spurts he had ever experienced. The orgasm was much more satisfying than he expected, his vision blinded by black spots as he felt himself still leaking in hot shots into the soft fabric of his pyjamas and left him panting for another few minutes before he felt strong enough to open his eyes and think about the consequences.

 

This was definitely a huge mess. When the feeling finally returned into his hands, he groaned in pain as it shot through his entire arm, starting from his abused wrist. The strands of his hair stuck onto his sweaty face just as his shirt clung to his body like a second skin. What his pants looked like, was better not to mention at all.

 

Jinki would be already whimpering in shame if he didn't feel so damn good. With the last of his energy, he managed to pull the blanket closer with his foot and drape it over his crotch to at least try to save his bandmates from the sight they are bound to meet if they found him like that.

 

He spent another ten minutes half-cursing, half-laughing when his dongsaengs finally decided to stomp into the dorm and free their poor leader from his nightmare. From the smirk they were all wearing – except for Minho, who was never really a fun of playing pranks on his hyungs -, it became totally clear to Jinki that Jonghyun wasn't the only one responsible for his current state. The other three looked totally baffled when they found Jinki lying exhausted on his bed, with sweat covering his body and a silly smile on his face. Oh if they knew, Jinki thought to himself but he just pretended to be angry for a moment not to raise suspicion.

 

“Some friends you are,” he shot without any malice in his voice, but a low bubble of laughter ruined the effect, before he rubbed his sore wrists and made a run for the bathrom with the blanket curled tightly around him.

 

Kibum and Jonghyun looked at each other in complete confusion before bursting out laughing and starting to sing through the dorm. “Everything he does...”

 

Jinki smirked at his reflection when he heard the others harmlessly making fun of him again from outside. “Oh, if they knew...”

 

 


End file.
